A Traditional Game
by VexenIV
Summary: Okay, so we all know the traditional and old time game Truth and Dare. :) This is a bored afternoon for a few members of Org XIII who have nothing better to do. I feel sorry for Demyx in this...Rabid squirrels aren't fun to run away from. Actually neither is Seifer...


In the Castle that Never Was, in the Tearoom that Always Is, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord sat around a table, each cradling a glass with a coloured poison liquid in it.

Xigbar moved his slightly to the side as he leant towards his fellow nobodies, cheeks flushed pink from the alcohol, and stuck a finger up, looking at Xaldin. "Hey, you wanna know something? You know that chick that I told ya was starin' at me the other day?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Xaldin asked, leaning back in his seat and taking another sip of his drink.

"Let me guess, she went pop?" Luxord cackled, his face flushed bright red from the large amount of alcohol he'd imbibed.

"No," Xigbar answered, swaying a little, before correcting himself. "Well, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Xaldin asked, brows creasing in confusion.

"Well," Xigbar began, turning to look at Xaldin again. "I was watching her again today, just because I happened to be in the neighborhood, and so was she, and she looked at me, and went BANG!" He emphasized the bang by slamming his hand on the table loudly.

Luxord jumped and spilled his liquor all over his leather jacket. "Agh…. Xigbar! Not cool." Standing up, he shook himself off, letting the amber liquid drop down onto the floor and soak into the carpet. "Now I'm all sticky."

The blond brit went mostly ignored as Xaldin and Xigbar leant in closer to each other, Xaldin's brows creased and intrigued.

"She went bang? As in Axel-bang or…?"

"Like, firecracker bang. One minute she was there, the next she was splattered all over the sidewalk. Creepy, huh?"

"Yeah…."

_PLOP_

Xigbar and Xaldin both blinked at the unexpected noise and looked towards the source of the noise – Xaldin's drink. Sitting in it was a keyblade chain.

They both blinked a couple of times and Xaldin fished it out before turning to look at Roxas, who was standing a few meters away from them, looking horrified. "I-I'm sorry! I-It wasn't meant to land in your drink! It wasn't even meant to come over here! Axel dared me to throw it!" the blond teenager pointed behind him to where Demyx and Axel were snickering from a seated position around a dining table, hidden by couches.

"Sorry, my fault!" Axel admitted, green eyes glinting in mischief. "I dared him to fling it with his eyes closed. It was purely accident."

Xaldin raised an eyebrow in question and handed to chain back to the young nobody.

"We're playing Truth or Dare," Roxas explained with a small, sheepish grin as he took it and wiped it with his hands, quickly slipping it into his pocket.

Xigbar burst into laughter, clutching at his stomach as he leant back into his chair, drink left on the table. "You're kidding, right? That game's for kids!"

"It can be fun!" Demyx protested with a shrug.

"Pffft! Please… this I have to see." The sharpshooter got up and picked his drink up, slinging an arm around Roxas's shoulders as he directed the blond back over to the other two nobodies.

Roxas sat while Xigbar plunked himself on one of the couches, Xaldin joining him about a minute later with a fresh drink. Luxord staggered over and collapsed on another couch, watching them somewhat lopsided.

"Right, Demyx, truth or dare?" Roxas asked, blushing a little now that they were under observation.

"Hmmm…. Truth," Demyx decided with an encouraging smile.

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Pfft! Oh please, LAME!" Xigbar jeered at Xaldin, who glared at him from the corner of his eyes.

Roxas flushed in embarrassment while Demyx thought about it seriously. "Hmm…. I don't really know…. I suppose when I made Ariel cry…. That was pretty bad."

"That's it?" Xigbar asked loudly, eyebrows raised. "Dude, you're in the organization. Surely you've done worse things than that?"

"Mmm…. Not really, no," Demyx answered as he turned to look at the other nobody.

"Right, my turn," Axel interrupted. "Demyx, dare."

Demyx blinked a couple of times before catching on. "Oh, right, um…. I dare you….. to…. Tie your coat around your neck and pretend to be Superman, using it as a cape."

Shrugging, Axel pulled his coat off and tied the arms around his neck, flapping the rest of it out behind him. "Superman!" He pushed one arm out with a silly grin.

"No, no! You have to do a lap around the room!" Demyx added quickly as the red head went to sit down.

Axel huffed and crossed his arms. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Now go!"

Rolling his eyes, Axel turned and ran out of the small area around the couches and took off around the room, running as fast as he could, arms outstretched as he bounced over chairs, benches and the odd couch. After a turn of the room, he came and sat back down, leaving his coat around his shoulders. He turned to the drunk Brit. "Lux, truth or dare?"

Luxord blinked a couple of times, pushing himself a little straighter. "Uh…"

"Is he playing?" Demyx whispered to Roxas, looking confused.

"Dare," the blond slurred with a lopsided grin.

"I dare you, to take another drink," Axel decided with a grin before turning back to the other two blonds. "Eh, it was getting boring with just the three of us anyway."

Luxord grinned and tipped his head back, downing another mouthful of amber liquid. "Alrighty, I'll drink to that! What now?"

"You ask someone who hasn't had a go," Demyx explained, looking amused.

"Right…." He pointed to Xaldin while looking at Xigbar, a little cross-eyed. "Xigbar, truth or dare?"

Xigbar sat back a bit, looking amused. "Dare."

"I dare you…. To take another drink," Luxord decided with a grin and downed another mouthful himself.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Xigbar cheered and drank another mouthful of alcohol. He then turned to Xaldin. "Oi, Xal, truth or dare?"

Xaldin glared at the other nobody. "I'm not playing."

"Pfff… chicken."

There was silence in the room as the four younger nobodies watched in awe and amusement as Xaldin turned back to Xigbar, a noticeable twitch in his eyebrow – a dangerous warning sign – and the pepper haired nobody didn't even twitch, his grin only growing bigger. "I don't want to play," Xaldin answered slowly and dangerously.

"Chicken!" Xigbar squawked and flapped his arms a bit, laughing and ducking when Xaldin swiped at him.

"I am not!"

"Then truth or dare? Pick one!"

"Fine! Dare!" Xaldin growled and slumped back in his chair.

"I want you…. To see how many ice-cubes you can fit in your mouth at once," Xigbar dared.

"Fine…." The lancer grumbled, glaring at his superior. "But you have to go get them!"

"Hey, Rox," Xigbar whispered, nudging Roxas with a grin, "go get 'em would you?"

Roxas rolled is eyes but got up and walked over to the freezer anyway.

"I said you have to get them!" Xaldin protested loudly.

"I'm delegating!" Xigbar threw back, grinning cheekily.

Roxas came back with a bowl full of ice cubes and placed them on the table. "Here."

"Ready? Let's count," Xigbar began, leaning forward eagerly.

Xaldin sighed and began popping ice cube after ice cube into his mouth, shifting them around to try and get them to seat better.

The others all counted out loud. "….6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11….. 12….13….14…..15!"

"Fifteen ice cubes!" Demyx cheered with a round of applause as Xaldin spat them back out into the bowl.

"Ugh… my head. Brain freeze…"

"Have another drink," Xigbar urged with a grin. "It'll warm you up."

Xaldin downed the rest of his drink and shook his head, placing the empty glass on the table with a dull clunk.

"Right, your turn big boy. Ask," Axel instructed, looking amused.

Xaldin looked between Luxord and Axel thoughtfully. Just as he opened his mouth to announce who he'd chosen, Demyx jumped up.

"Hold it! It'll be unfair now otherwise." He quickly darted over to the kitchen and came back with an empty drink bottle, placing it in the middle of the table. "Spin, and whoever it lands on, you have to ask them truth or dare."

"Hey, good idea," Roxas murmured as the water mage sat down again.

Xaldin shrugged and reached forward to spin the bottle. It landed on Roxas. "Roxas, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Roxas decided.

"What would it take for you to become romantically involved with one of the organization?" Xaldin asked curiously. There had been some rumors about thirteen and eight for a while, but no one was sure.

Roxas blinked, not noticing Axel perk up a bit. "Um…. I'd have to say…. Probably…. I don't know. I guess I'd have to be attracted to them physically… but other than that…." The blond shrugged and trailed off.

"Them?" Axel mimicked, looking somewhat happy. "So you wouldn't mind if it was a guy?"

Roxas gave the red head a deadpan look. "No, Axel, I wouldn't. Moving on." The blond reached out and spun the bottle. "Axel, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You have to go to the bathroom and put your underwear on the outside of your pants, and wear them like that for the rest of the game."

Axel blinked before blushing a little. "Really? This underwear?"

"Or better yet, take them off here," Xigbar added with a grin, leaning back as he waved his glass around.

"Nah, Roxy said bathroom. I'll be back in a tick." Calling up a portal, Axel disappeared into it, and it closed.

"Another drink?" Xaldin asked, moving to get up.

"Sure. I'll get it." Xigbar stuck his hand through a portal, aiming for the scotch bottle on the table and snagged it, dragging it back through and filling up his and Xaldin's glasses before putting it back.

"What about me?" Luxord slurred.

"You've still got a full glass," Xigbar pointed out.

"Oh, right."

"Back," Axel announced as he stepped through the portal, and blushed as everyone burst into loud laughter. The pyromaniac's boxers were bright red and had flaming marshmallows on them.

"Attractive," Xaldin snickered and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. My turn." He sat down and spun the bottle, getting comfortable and waiting until it landed on his next victim. It landed between Xigbar and Xaldin, and Axel's grin grew.

"Spin again?" Xigbar asked as he leant forward.

"Nope, you both have to do it," Axel explained as he rubbed his hands gleefully. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," they both answered simultaneously.

Axel's grin grew to manic proportions. "I dare you two… to slow dance together for the next two rounds."

"WHAT!?" They both burst out, eyes wide, and turned to look at each other in horror. "You're kidding!"

"You can't back out now," Axel sung, still grinning. "And no changing to truth either."

They both grumbled and stood up, walking over to a clear patch of carpet, and put their arms up, both moving and flailing as they tried to match up, each wanting to lead.

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx watched in amusement, trying not to laugh as the two foundation members finally got into a position they were happy with (holding each others hands) and began pushing and pulling at the other, trying to start moving in an somewhat set dance pattern.

"And one, two three…. One, two three…. One, two, three," Axel sung helpfully, grinning at Roxas, who grinned back.

"Axel, shut it otherwise you'll wake up tomorrow with your mouth permanently corked shut," Xigbar growled, wincing as Xaldin stepped on his foot, again. "Ouch, watch it!"

"You watch it! Learn to dance, would you?"

"Me?! You learn to, you big oaf!"

"I took dancing lessons! I know how to dance!"

"So did I!"

"Then dance properly!"

"I am! You're the one not co-operating!"

Neither of them had noticed the door to the tearoom open during this argument, nor did they notice Zexion stop in the doorway and stare.

"Fuck! Whose go is it!? Someone move!" Xigbar snapped as he jumped to avoid Xaldin's foot. "Oi! You did that on purpose!"

"Did I?" Xaldin growled, stomping his foot down again, aiming for Xigbar's foot purposely this time.

Xigbar jumped out of the way again. "Jerk!" He stomped his own foot back in retaliation, Xaldin jumping out of the way this time.

Roxas quickly reached forward to spin the bottle, watching as it landed on Luxord. "Luxord, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the brit slurred, watching his two drinking buddies in amusement.

"Are you _trying _to break my foot?!" Xigbar yelled angrily, aiming to stomp on the wind manipulators feet yet again.

"Oi! Xigbar! Lux picked Dare!" Axel yelled, getting the sharpshooters attention.

"What? Oh, uh… OW! You son a bitch! Take THAT! Ha!"

"OUCH! You bastard!"

"PICK A DARE!" Axel yelled loudly, cupping his hands over his mouth as he watched in amusement as Xaldin and Xigbar started playing an all out footsies game, constantly moving as they tried to get each others feet.

"Um… uh…. Lux, dance like a ballerina til we're done!" Xigbar yelled, mostly focusing on keeping his feet unbroken.

Luxord blinked, shrugged, stood up, placed his glass down on the table, threw his arms up above his head, went up on tip-toe, and fluttered away, doing unstable pirouettes, pliés, leaps, and twirls.

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx watched, Axel nodding slowly, looking impressed. "He's not bad for a drunk. I wonder if he can walk in a straight line?"

"Next time, Axel, next time," Demyx replied with a laugh.

Axel reached out and spun, watching as the bottle landed on Demyx. "Truth or dare, Dem?"

"Truth?"

"Oi, Lux, your turn!"

"I pick dare," the brit slurred, coming down from his spin with a silly grin.

"No, no, Demyx picked truth. You have to ask him something."

"Oh… that's no fun." He staggered back over to the couch, ignoring the shouting argument that was going on in the background. "Demyx… on a scale of one to ten, how attractive do you think you are?"

"A…. nine?" Demyx replied, looking unsure.

"Bingo!"

"THAT WAS MY CROTCH, YOU DIRT BAG!" Xigbar screamed in the background.

"What the hell is going on?" a new voice asked from behind them.

Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Luxord all looked up, only to find Zexion standing behind them, looking stunned as he watched Xaldin and Xigbar 'dance'.

"Oh, hey Zexy," Demyx greeted with a smile. "We're playing truth or dare. Care to join us?"

"I just came to make tea."

"So? You can still join us. The more players the more fun it gets."

"I'll… um…. I'll just make my tea."

"Oi! You two! You can break it up now," Axel yelled as he watched the game of footsies grow violent.

"Finally!" Xigbar growled as he shoved himself away from Xaldin. "You're the most horrid dancer in the world."

"Well, you aren't much better," Xaldin growled as he stormed back to the couch, sitting down on it cross-legged.

"I'm better than you are," Xigbar grumbled as he jumped over the back of the couch and sat behind the wind user. "Oh, hey Zex, when did you come in?"

"It was about the same time you two started trying to break each others feet," Zexion replied as he filled the kettle up.

"Ah…." Xigbar scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"That was a poor attempt on both your parts. I've seen you dance better."

"Shut up Shortie," Xaldin growled, and Zexion did stay quiet. "Whose go is it?"

"Mine," Demyx answered and reached forward to spin the bottle. "Axel, truth or dare?"

"Mmmm….. I'll be boring and go for a truth."

"Okay…. Um…. What's your favourite curse word?"

Axel grinned and tilted his head back, thinking. "Hmmm…. Probably 'holy flaming nut buckets'."

Xigbar snickered. "Original."

"What can I say? I like the classics," Axel replied with a shrug and a grin and reached forward to spin the bottle. "Demyx, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the lamest song you know all the words to?"

Demyx leaned forward and thought. "Hmm….. It's either the Llama song, or Barbie Girl."

"Barbie Girl," they all agreed at once.

"Dude, why do you even know the song Barbie Girl?"

"Hey, Aqua is awesome," Demyx defended with a frown and reached forward to spin the bottle. ""Xaldin, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Xaldin replied and had another drink.

"Okay. Name all seven of Snow White's dwarfs. Any you are unable to name in thirty seconds will be written on your arms, legs, belly or face by the other players."

Xaldin smirked. "Easy. Ready?"

"Zex, can you time? You're near the clock," Axel requested as he turned to look at the slate haired nobody, who was still in the kitchen.

Zexion nodded and turned to look at the clock, waiting for the second hand to tick around to a starting point. "Go."

"Okay, there's Happy, Grumpy, Dopey, Sneezy, Lumpy?" Xaldin asked looking at Xigbar.

"Their real names dude," Xigbar snickered with a grin.

"Okay…. Um….. there's Doc," Xaldin added, counting down on his fingers. His eyes were wide as he frantically sorted through his memory for their names.

"Dude…." Xigbar began in amazement as he sat forward. "Please tell me you haven't actually forgotten them."

"Shut up," Xaldin snapped as he continued thinking, tapping his fingers for recognition. "Um…. Happy, Grumpy, Dopey, Sneezy, Doc, Lucky?"

Xigbar burst into unrestrained laughter, clutching at his stomach. "You actually forgot!"

"Shut up!"

"Xaldin, you spent a year and a half studying them," Zexion added in disbelief, glancing at the clock. "Ten seconds left."

"Ugh… um…. Um…." He sat there and thought, searching for their names.

Axel snickered and high-fived Demyx. "Good one dude."

"Um…."

"Time's up."

"Damnit!" Xaldin swore and dropped his hands, looking at Xigbar and Zexion in annoyance. "Who else was there?"

"Bashful and Sleepy," Zexion replied in amusement as he shook his head.

"Marker time!" Xigbar sung with glee and stuck his hand through a portal, bringing it back with a blue pen. "Nope, not that one." Sticking his hand back through a portal, he put the pen back and came back with a red marker. "There we go!"

**I****n Xemnas' office**

Xemnas paused mid conversation with Saix as a hand came through a portal and snagged a pen out of his pen-pot. They both blinked and looked at it, blinking again as the hand brought the pen back and went searching for something blindly, snagging a red marker and dragging it back through the portal.

They met each others eyes and Xemnas shrugged.

Back in the Tearoom that Always Is, Zexion watched as Chaos ensued, Xaldin trying to fight of Xigbar, who had the bright red marker poised and ready to write, a positively evil grin on his face as he knelt beside the wind user.

"Come on, time to pay up!"

"No!" Xaldin growled and fended off Xigbar's hands.

"Dude, a loss is a loss! Now pay up!"

"Bugger of Xigbar!"

The two struggled with each other for a bit before Zexion sighed and walked over, tapping Luxord on the shoulder.

The brit looked up at him in surprise, and Zexion stepped back a bit with a grimace at the smell of alcohol emitting from the blond man. "Zexion?"

"Freeze Xaldin will you?"

Luxord blinked a couple of times before realization crossed his face, and he grinned. "A jolly good idea my friend! Why didn't I think of it?" Waving his hand towards the two senior men, Xaldin froze and Xigbar grinned broadly.

"Good thinking Zex!" Quickly taking his opportunity, Xigbar wrote Bashful across Xaldin's cheeks and nose in red, and went looking for another marker from Xemnas's office to write Sleepy in black or blue across Xaldin's forehead. He got a green. "That'll do." Capping them both, he put them back where he'd gotten them with a grin and quickly got out of strangling range.

Luxord released the time freeze and Xaldin staggered a bit before rearing back and looking around, growling and glaring at Luxord with a growl.

"A bet is a bet Xaldin. Do not be a sore looser," Zexion murmured and turned back to make his cup of tea.

Letting out a huff of defeat, Xaldin vowed silent revenge on Xigbar and reached forward to spin the bottle. "Axel, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Axel replied as he leant back, arms crossed behind his head.

"What was the most awkward place you were in when you realized you had to urinate?"

"Hmmm….." Axel sat back and thought. "Probably when I was standing in front of Xemnas getting lectured. I had to interrupt him after about ten minutes so I wouldn't pee my pants."

Xigbar and Xaldin snickered, Zexion's lips twitched in amusement, and Demyx and Roxas just stared at him in amazement, Roxas looking amused. Luxord just stared at the ceiling.

"Please tell me he didn't string you up by your toenails," Demyx whispered.

"Oh, better," Axel threw back with a grimace. "He sent me to Atlantica for my next mission. I was close to useless." The red head sighed and shrugged. "But I survived."

"Obviously," Zexion muttered and picked up his teacup, wandering over to sit down on the couch behind Demyx and Roxas, blowing on it gently to try and cool it a bit.

"Okay, my turn." Axel reached forward and spun the bottle, and it spun and landed on Xigbar. "Xigbar, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the longest you've gone without showering?"

"Two weeks." He nodded looked rather proud of this fact. "I would have gone longer but I had to bathe because I got covered in skunk urine after this little shit here," he pointed to Zexion, "decided he wanted his book back after I snatched it. Ansem threw me into the lake and told me not to come back to the castle until I was squeaky clean and smell-less."

Zexion smirked and lifted his teacup to cover his lips.

Axel smirked. "Heh, I win."

Roxas turned to his friend curiously. "How long did you go?"

The red head grinned. "Six weeks." he looked very pleased with himself. "The only reason I stopped, was because Dem here sprayed me with water."

Demyx shrugged. "Well, you smelt."

Roxas just looked disgusted.

"I remember that. As I recall, we all had to wear clothes pegs to the meetings because you smelt so bad," Xaldin reminisced.

"This guy has bad B.O, especially after missions." Xigbar nodded and grimaced. "It's enough to make your nose hairs curl."

Axel frowned indignantly. "At least I changed my underwear."

"And your socks," Zexion muttered around his tea.

"Yeah…. Those too."

The door to the Tearoom suddenly opened, and Marluxia and Larxene walked in, stopped, and stared at the group sitting around the table and a bottle. They blinked.

"Are you guys playing Spin the Bottle?" Larxene asked incredulously.

"Why do you have Bashful and Sleepy written across your forehead Xaldin?" Marluxia asked in confusion.

Xaldin rubbed at the marker on his face awkwardly, trying to rub it off a bit.

"Axel, why are you wearing your boxers on the outside of your trousers?" Marluxia asked, his gaze shifting to the red head. "Not they aren't…. interesting."

"We're playing truth or dare," Demyx explained.

Marluxia and Larxene looked at each other before shrugging and walking over to join the group. "Spin, whoever's go it is."

"Are you guys joining?" Demyx asked curiously.

"May as well," Larxene replied with a shrug as she half curled up against Marluxia. "There's nothing better to do. Lux, you stink like a whiskey factory."

"I need to pee," Luxord decided and got up to leave the Tearoom.

They all watched him leave and shrugged. "Alright go," Larxene urged.

Xigbar reached forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Marluxia. "Truth or dare?"

Marluxia looked thoughtful for a moment. "Truth."

"What action from your life as a somebody would put you in jail if law enforcement ever found out?"

Marluxia sat back and thought. "Hmm….. I don't think there actually was anything. I was pretty docile as a somebody."

"Seriously?" Xigbar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Really," Marluxia replied with a nod.

"Well that was boring," the man grumbled and sulked a bit.

Marluxia reached forward to spin the bottle. It landed on Larxene. "Larx, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Larxene replied as she leant back into the couch.

"I dare you to touch your tongue to your nose, and if you can't, touch someone else's nose with your tongue."

"Easy," she replied and leaned forward to lick Marluxia's nose.

Marluxia spluttered and wiped the spit off his nose. "What was that for? You didn't even try!"

"I don't need to, because I know I can't to it." Larxene smirked and reached forward to spin the bottle. It landed on Demyx. "Dem, truth or dare?"

"Um…. Dare?"

"Okay. I dare you to go to somewhere with lots of people, and ask a random stranger for a hug."

Demyx blinked a couple of times before smiling and nodding. "Sounds awesome." Standing up, he thought for a few seconds before calling up a portal and heading to Twilight Town.

"Quick, let's go!" Axel urged and all of them, minus Zexion, quickly followed the water mage.

Demyx emerged in a side alley off the Sandlot, and quickly headed to the Sandlot, where the sounds of people were heard. Cheers were sounding and he stuck his head around the corner, squeaking as he found a large crowd of people surrounding a stage, while two people battled it out on the stage with foam bats, balls flying off vests and onto the stage, only to be collected again.

"Dare's changed," Larxene murmured in Demyx's ear, grinning when he screeched in surprise. "I dare you to hug the winner."

Roxas looked shocked and grabbed the lightening users hand as Demyx gulped and nodded, moving into the crowd. "Are you trying to get him killed? That's Seifer!"

"Chill Rox," Axel replied with a grin as he landed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Dem won't die so easily. If there's one thing he's good at, it's running."

They all watched as Demyx made his way to the edge of the stage and stood there, watching the game intensely and ignoring the odd looks he was getting from people on either side of them.

When the countdown finished, the tall blond was confirmed as the winner and was handed the struggle trophy, cheers of his name being called out.

Demyx took a deep breath and climbed onto the stage, put on a friendly grin and walked over, clapping the blond on the shoulder. "Congratulations!" he yelled over the din.

"Thanks?" Seifer replied unsurely as silence fell. "What do you want?"

"Can I have a hug?" Demyx asked.

Seifer twitched. "Are you serious?"

"Entirely," Demyx replied with a grin as he stretched his arms out for a hug.

A few people in the crowd started laughing, but the loudest laughter came from the Organization members who had fanned out against the far wall. Axel and Larxene were roaring with laughter and clutching their stomachs, Xigbar just smirking while Xaldin and Marluxia chuckled. Roxas was just looking concerned.

Seifer looked over at them and turned back to Demyx, his eye twitching. "You're joking, right?"

"Yup," Demyx replied with a grin as he dropped his arms. "Well, later! And thanks for the hug!"

"What hug?" Seifer asked, eyes going wide as Demyx tackled the sturdy blond around the middle, squeezed, and sprinted off the stage before he could get pummeled. "

"RUN! RUN AWAY!" He shrieked and disappeared down a corridor, tumbling through a portal and back to the Tearoom that Always Is.

Zexion looked up from his tea, eyeing the water mage critically. "You did it?"

"I did it," Demyx replied with a breathless grin and collapsed back in his seat, leaning against the side of Zexion's leg. "I never want to do it again, but I did it."

The others reappeared a second or so later, Axel and Larxene still laughing loudly. Roxas placed his hand on Demyx's shoulder after he sat down. "Demyx, I suggest you don't go to Twilight Town anytime soon."

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"Because you will more than likely die," Roxas replied.

"You should have seen his face after you left!" Axel cried, tears running down his face from laughing so hard. "He wasn't sure whether to kill you, punch you, chase you, or let you go."

Demyx whimpered a bit, but reached out to spin the bottle. "Let's keep going. Axel, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Axel replied with a grin, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Okay…. Um….. oh! If you were given a chance to become invisible for one day, what would you do with this ability?"

Axel thought about it, then grinned. "I would go to Notre Dame and find a mime in the streets, and then I would beat that mime to a pulp."

Demyx whimpered. "Ow…. That poor mime."

"Hey, it'd be his best performance ever," Axel defended with a grin as he reached out to spin the bottle. "Marly, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Marluxia replied.

"Who in this room would be the worst person to be trapped in an elevator with?"

Marluxia scanned the room thoughtfully. "Larxene," he decided finally.

"Yeah, Larxene," the others agreed.

"What can I say? I'm impatient," the woman replied with a smile. "Spin will you darling?"

Marluxia reached forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Xigbar. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Xigbar replied.

"I dare you to apologize to someone you have wronged in the past," Marluxia decided.

Xigbar shrugged and leaned forward to pat Axel on the head. "I'm sorry Axel."

"Huh?" Axel replied in confusion. "For what?"

Xigbar just smirked and sat back. "Spin for me will you Roxy?"

Roxas reached forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Axel. "Dare," Axel replied before the question could be asked.

"I dare you to tape two plastic cups to the front of your jacket, like boobs," Xigbar decided with a grin.

Axel frowned but got up to grab a couple out of the cupboard. "Anyone got any sticky tape?"

"Hold up, Mansex might have some," Xigbar replied and stuck his hand through a portal to blindly pat around on Xemnas's desk for a roll. "Found some." Pulling his hand back through, he tossed the roll to Axel, who caught it and taped the cups to the front of his jacket.

"Thanks." Tossing it back, he walked over and sat down. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Marluxia. "T or D?" Axel asked, slinging an arm around Roxas's shoulders casually.

"Truth," Marluxia replied.

"Okay…. When in your life were you the prettiest?"

Marluxia blinked before narrowing his eyes. "If you must know, my sixteenth birthday party."

"Really? Why?" Demyx asked curiously.

"My friends organized a surprise party for my sixteenth, and the theme was cross-dressing. They dressed me up as a flower girl."

Xigbar, Axel and Larxene all laughed.

Marluxia shrugged and reached out to spin the bottle. "Zexion, truth or dare?"

"I'm not playing," Zexion replied.

"You're in the circle, you're playing kiddo. Truth or dare?" Xigbar explained.

Zexion sighed in annoyance. "If I must; Truth."

"Who in the Organization, if we were fathers, or mothers, would be the scariest parent to pick up a child for a first date?"

Zexion thought about it seriously for a minute or so before cringing. "Saix."

"Yeah, I'm with you there little dude," Xigbar replied with a grimace. "Dem, spin for him will you?"

Demyx reached forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Xigbar.

"Truth," Xigbar replied.

Zexion looked contemplative for a moment before forging ahead. "Why did you apologize to Axel?"

"Yes, why did you apologize to me?" Axel asked curiously.

Xigbar grinned. "Remember when you almost died because you stole Larxene's panties?"

"Yes?" Axel replied slowly, suspicion coloring his voice.

"I stole them and blamed you," Xigbar replied with a smirk. "Sorry about that."

"YOU are the reason I almost died that day?" Axel growled, glaring at the Sharp Shooter angrily.

"YOU stole my panties?" Larxene growled, lightening sparking from her fingertips as she glared at the space manipulator.

"Hey, it was entertaining to watch. Roxy, spin for me will you?"

"It's Roxas," Roxas mumbled but spun anyway. It landed on him.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Roxas replied.

"Alright, I want you to read the last text message you received out loud."

Roxas blinked and fished around in his pocket for his phone. Flipping it open, he pressed a couple of buttons. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Marluxia asked in confusion.

"Yes was the last message I received," Roxas replied and put his phone away.

"That's pretty boring," Xigbar grumbled.

"Blame Axel," Roxas replied with a glare at the red head.

"What was the backstory on that?" Marluxia asked curiously.

"He was being a pervert," Roxas replied. "I was in Wonderland and he wanted me to steal Alice's dress so I could wear it for him one night."

All eyes turned to Axel, who blushed a bit. "Roxy…"

Roxas just reached forward to spin the bottle. "Xigbar, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Xigbar replied.

Roxas looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning. "You have Sephiroth's number, don't you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I dare you to call Sephiroth and ask if he believes in Aliens."

There was silence for a few seconds before Zexion spoke up. "Roxas…. You do realize how ridiculous that is, don't you?"

"No," Xigbar breathed out, a grin covering his face. "It's genius." He quickly pulled out his phone and pressed the call button.

**Skip to Hollow Bastion**

Cloud and Sephiroth paused mid fight as Sephiroth's phone rang, One Winged Angel emitting in waves in the surrounding area, and the silver haired man pulled his phone out to answer the device. "Sephiroth."

"_Sephiroth, do you believe in Aliens?" _

Cloud blinked rapidly as the question reached his ears. Was this idiot stupid?

"_Well, do you?"_

"Of course I do you nincombug! Mother was an alien - a great force that needed another homeland. How can I not believe in aliens?"

There was laughter from the other end of the line and it went dead.

"Hello? Hello? Who the hell was that? The idiot," Sephiroth grumbled as he hung up his phone and turned to Cloud. "How could I not believe in Mother? Mother is my creator, the creator of us all, the creator of you…."

Cloud groaned and slung his sword back onto his back, ignoring Sephiroth as he continued ranting. This would be going on for a while. "I'm going home." Turning, he left.

Sephiroth didn't notice he'd left for the next hour.

**Back in the Tearoom that Always is**

Xigbar was laughing as he put his phone away. "Awesome. Okay, spin for me little dude."

Roxas reached forward and spun the bottle.

"Zex, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Zexion decided, placing his now empty teacup down beside the couch.

"Okay…. I dare you to impersonate someone in the Organization. We all have to guess who it is."

Zexion thought for a few moments before nodding slowly and getting up. Standing still, he poised himself, before starting his impersonation. His first action was flicking his hair over his shoulder with a hand. The second was picking up two imaginary items off an imaginary bench, and eyeing them off at eyelevel.

"Um…. Okay… hair flick," Xaldin murmured, watching Zexion curiously. "Who do we know that had a hair flick?"

"It'd have to be someone with long hair," Xigbar replied, "and mine's tied back, so it's not me."

Zexion imitated pouring whatever was in imaginary item number one into imaginary item number two.

"Is it Vexen?" Marluxia questioned curiously.

Zexion nodded and sat down. "Vexen."

"We were getting there," Xigbar grumbled.

Demyx reached forward to spin the bottle. It landed on Xaldin.

Zexion smirked. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Xaldin replied.

"I want you to go to the Deep Jungle, and in the trees, I want you to pound your chest like a gorilla and do you best Tarzan yell."

Xaldin just looked at Zexion in annoyance before getting up and leaving through a portal to do it. He was back a few seconds later. "Scared a lemur."

Demyx spun the bottle, and it landed on Roxas.

"Dare," Roxas decided before the question could be asked.

"I dare you to give someone your phone, and let them send a message to one of your contacts." Xaldin smirked.

Roxas blinked a couple of times.

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" Xigbar decided with a bounce and an arm waving. "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Okay." Handing over his phone, Roxas waited anxiously while Xigbar giggled to himself and flicked through his phone. Eventually handing back the phone, Roxas flicked through to see what was sent. "You sent a message to Cloud?" Roxas asked in disbelief.

Xigbar just snickered to himself. "Oh to be a fly on the wall."

Roxas reached forward and spun the bottle. "Demyx, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to find Xemnas and ask him for an umbrella."

There was snickering from the others.

Demyx paled a bit before getting up and disappearing. He appeared outside Xemnas's office door and hesitated briefly before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Came the muffled voice through the wood.

Demyx poked his head in, only to find Xemnas and Saix having a meeting and going over mission assignments. "Um… hi, sorry."

"What can I do for you number nine? As you can see, we're busy."

"Um…. Can I borrow an umbrella?"

Xemnas and Saix both blinked.

"What do you want an umbrella for nine? You're a water mage." He turned to look out the window. "And it's not even raining outside."

"Right…. I knew that," Demyx replied with a sheepish grin. "Okay, thanks, bye!" Pulling his head out the door, he quickly vanished back to the Tearoom. Collapsing in his seat, and let out a breath of relief. "Okay, never again." Reaching forward, he spun the bottle. "Axel, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the fire mage replied.

"I dare you to let someone style your hair for you."

Axel paled. "Demyx, no, not my hair! What did I do to deserve this?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" Larxene squealed as she jumped up in excitement.

Axel whimpered.

She planted her hands on her hips, looking amused. "I promise not to butcher it."

Drawing in a steadying breath, Axel nodded. "Fine. But you'd better not do anything permanent."

Smirking, she walked through a portal, coming back with a curler, hair gel, bobby pins, hair spray, and spray can of gold glitter. "Ready?"

"Just let me spin," Axel grumbled. He reached forward and spun the bottle. "Demyx, truth or dare?" he asked with a smirk. Revenge.

"Um…. Dare?" Demyx replied unsurely.

"I dare you to go to Hollow Bastion Town Square and run around screaming 'I have lost my voice, please help me find it."

Raising his eyes to the ceiling, he groaned. "Why me? Alright." Standing, he got up and left through a portal.

The others all looked at each other.

"Should we follow?" Zexion asked unsurely.

"Why not?" Xigbar decided, and they all piled through a portal onto a surrounding rooftop.

**Back in Hollow Bastion's Town Square**

Cloud was walking through the Town Square when his phone beeped. Pulling it out, he blinked in confusion and twitched when he read the message from Roxas.

_I don't know about you but I sometimes feel like Jenova. I've got no head!_

Deleting it, he kept walking, stopping in disbelief when a blond with a mullet styled hair-do began running around the Town Square screaming "I've lost my voice and I can't find it! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

He stared as the blond ran around in circles, screaming about his voice for a few minutes, before suddenly disappearing. What on earth was going on? The whole town was going insane.

**Back in the Tearoom that Always Is**

Demyx reappeared (the others having gotten back about ten seconds before the musician) giggling to himself as he collapsed in a panting heap in front of Zexion's legs again. "That was fun!" Reaching out, he spun the bottle. "Marluxia, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Marluxia decided.

"Um…. Okay…. Um…." Demyx paused, trying to think of a dare.

"Oh, I've got a good one," Xaldin replied with a smirk. "Can I?"

"Sure," Demyx replied with a nod.

"Marluxia, I dare you to proclaim your undying devotion and loyalty to the next person who walks into this room."

Marluxia blinked slowly and nodded. "Alright. Done." Reaching forward, he spun the bottle. "Xigbar, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Marluxia thought for a moment before smirking. "Larxene, can we borrow a lipstick of yours?"

"Sure. You know where they are." She waved her hand dismissively and began curling Axel's hair, the red strands she had attacked already hanging down around the side of his head in ringlets.

Axel was sitting there sulking, cheeks puffed out in a pout. Roxas snickered to himself every time he looked at his best friend out the corner of his eyes.

Ducking through a portal, Marluxia remerged with a bright pink lipstick. "Xigbar, I dare you to allow someone to put lipstick on you, but they're not allowed to use their hands."

Xigbar blinked a couple of times, eyes wide in horror. "You're kidding, right? You want me to put lipstick on?"

"Nope, not you," Marluxia replied with a wicked grin. "Xaldin is going to do it."

Xaldin and Xigbar looked at each other, Xaldin smirking slowly. "Done," he agreed with a nod and held out a hand for the lipstick. Marluxia handed it over with a smirk and sat back to watch.

"Wait! Before anything happens, I'm going for the next person. Spin for me?"

Marluxia did spin, and they all focused on Zexion, who looked at Xigbar. "Dare."

"I dare you, to call one person at random and ask them 'when a cow laughs, does milk come out its nose?'"

Zexion's eyes narrowed on Xigbar. "You do realize how stupid that sounds, yes?"

"Yep. Still want you to do it," Xigbar replied with a grin.

"When you're done," Zexion replied and crossed his arms.

Xigbar sighed. "Fine. Do it Xal, and you'd better do a good job. I have a mission to go on straight after this."

Xaldin smirked and nodded, looking back at Marluxia. "No hands, right?"

"Right," Marluxia replied with a smirk.

"Pucker up." Xaldin pulled the cap off, twisted the lipstick up, and placed it between his lips and leaned forward.

Xigbar puckered his lips and held his breath as Xaldin got really close to his face. Squeezing his eye shut, he felt the lipstick trace itself around his lips, rather than on them. He pulled back. "Oi! You're meant to get my lips, not go around them!"

"Sorry, I can't see," Xaldin mumbled around the lipstick. "Now hold still." He dove in again and went for the lips, getting half of them before Xigbar moved, and it dragged down his chin.

Roxas snickered as they both pulled back. "You look like a clown."

"A scary clown," Larxene agreed. "Bad makeup job."

Xigbar huffed and rubbed at his chin, smearing the lipstick badly. "Alright Zex, your turn."

Zexion grumbled but did call a random number. The phone rang, and he waited for it to be picked up.

**Back at Merlin's House**

Cloud walked in the front door, only to see Leon answering his phone.

"Leon speaking."

"_A question for you, albeit a stupid one. When a cow drinks….. Hang on a second."_ The voice was muffled on the other end and Leon looked at his phone strangely.

"Who is this?"

"_No one you know. The question is 'when a cow laughs, does milk come out its nose?'"_

Leon looked stumped for a moment before looking back at his phone in annoyance. "Who is this?"

"_Yes or no?"_

"No, everyone knows that. Now who is this?"

"_Thank you for you time. I apologize for wasting a minute of your life with a stupid question. Have a good day." _

The line went dead and Leon looked at Cloud strangely.

Cloud sighed. "Not you too. This town is turning into a joke."

Leon just gave Cloud a strange look. "Odd day?"

"You don't know the half of it," the blond grumbled and dumped his sword by the front door.

**Back in the Tearoom that Always Is**

Zexion put his phone away with a glare of annoyance at Xigbar. "That was stupid. Demyx, spin for me will you?"

The bottle landed on Xaldin. "Dare," Xaldin replied.

Before Zexion even opened his mouth, Xigbar grinned evilly. "I dare you to let me do to you what you did to me with the lipstick."

Xaldin opened his mouth to protest. "Its Zexion's go!"

"I have no problem with Xigbar's idea," Zexion replied with a smirk, watching in amusement as Xigbar attacked Xaldin with the lipstick between his lips.

By the time they were finished, Xaldin had lipstick everywhere but his lips. Xaldin growled and reached forward to spin the bottle. "Demyx, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to find Vexen and sing I'm a Little Teapot to him."

Demyx paled. "You mean…. Now?"

"Now," Xaldin growled, crossing his arms.

"Why me?" Demyx whimpered but got up anyway and summoned a portal down to Vexen's lab.

He knocked on the door and stuck his head in. The blond scientist was had a large experiment going with chemicals, glass vials, tubes, and a Bunsen burner. "Um…. Vexen?"

"Go away," Vexen growled as he bent down and looked at a green liquid in a glass beaker, jotting down measurements on a pad.

"Vexen, I need to talk to you. It's important."

Vexen huffed and placed the notepad down on the bench, turning to the water mage, looking very unimpressed. "What is it nine?"

Demyx took a deep breath and braced himself. "I'm a little tea pot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout! Tip me over and pour me out." Demyx paused in the final pouring action of the song, shrinking slowly and getting ready to run when Vexen's eye twitched.

A terrified scream flew through the castle and hit the ears of those listening for it.

Meanwhile, back in the Tearoom, Xigbar looked at Xaldin. "That was a bit harsh don't you think?"

Xaldin shrugged. "He'll survive. Demyx is good at running."

"Speaking of, what do you think Vexen will unleash?" Zexion asked quietly. "Heartless dogs, dusks, or the rabid squirrels?"

"No idea."

"I recon it'll be the dogs," Xigbar murmured. "Unless he's in the middle of something important."

"GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME!" Demyx screamed loudly, the screams getting closer. "UWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Nope, it was the rabid squirrels. I was wrong," Xigbar corrected with a shrug.

"Vexen must be having a bad day," Xaldin decided.

"Guys…. Demyx is being chased by rabid squirrels. Aren't you going to do something?" Roxas asked in disbelief.

Xigbar and Xaldin looked at each other, smirking at the pink lipstick smearing their faces. "Nah."

"There, done!" Larxene declared as she put the hair spray bottle down. Axel's hair looked rather well done if she said so herself. The bright red ringlets really suited Axel. They softened his face and made him look gentler, and like more of an idiot.

Axel coughed and waved a hand in front of his face. "You'd better hope this stuff isn't flammable, otherwise it's going up in a ball of flames."

"Oh phish posh," she blew off as she put her curler down.

Roxas snickered. "I so want to get a photo."

Axel grumbled and glared at the blond, flinching as a camera flashed and a telltale click sounded.

Marluxia grinned and waved his phone about. "Evidence. I'll give you a copy later Roxas."

Roxas grinned. "Thanks Marly."

"Marluxia," Axel growled and stood up, advancing on the Graceful Assassin. "Delete it."

"No," Marluxia replied as he stood up and backed away from the furious redhead.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Axel yelled and tackled the pink haired man, grappling for the phone as he straddled Marluxia's waist.

The door to the tearoom suddenly opened, and Marluxia cringed as Xemnas stood in the doorway, Saix just behind him.

They all froze and looked at the two newcomers.

Xemnas scanned the group of nobodies, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. "What is going on here? Xigbar, Xaldin, you look ridiculous. And Axel, why is your hair in ringlets? Why do you have plastic cups taped to the front of your jacket? And why are you straddling Marluxia?"

They all smirked in amusement and turned to Marluxia, who closed his eyes briefly and cursed under his breath. "Damn it…."

Axel got off him with a smirk and offered Marluxia a hand up.

Ignoring it, eleven stood up and made his way over to Xemnas, hesitating for a moment.

"Yes eleven?" Xemnas asked with a raised eyebrow. "What can I help you with?"

Taking a deep breath, Marluxia braced himself for what he was about to say. "Xemnas, you have my undying devotion and loyalty. I will follow you to the end of my days."

Xemnas blinked rapidly at the proclamation. "Thank you eleven, although I was not aware that I did not already have it."

Marluxia merely bowed his head and stayed silent.

"Any other actions I should know about?"

"And why is Demyx screaming?" Saix asked curiously, looking back into the corridor where dying screams could be heard, whimpers beginning to sound more frequently.

"He um…. Well….." Xigbar began, looking a bit lost for words, and amused at the same time.

"Go and clean yourselves up. You all look ridiculous," Xemnas grouched. "And Zexion, should you not be working on that research assignment I gave you?"

"Getting straight back to it Superior," Zexion replied and quickly ducked through a portal.

Giving them all one last strange look, Xemnas and Saix left the Tearoom.

Marluxia turned back to Xaldin and snarled, "I'm going to kill you one day. That was the most humiliating thing I have ever done."

Xaldin smirked and stood up to stretch. "Right, I'm off for a shower. "

"I'd use makeup wipes first," Larxene advised. "That lipstick won't come off easily otherwise."

Nodding, Xaldin and Xigbar left.

"I wonder where Lux ended up," Axel wondered as he stood up and patted the back of his hair to try and make it feel more normal.

"Probably passed out somewhere," Larxene replied in annoyance "Damn it. I didn't get to finish your hair."

"You wanted to do more?" Axel asked with a twitch.

"Well, I have all these little bows I haven't used yet," she whined and pouted, holding the little pink ribbons up. "This would have been perfect for them."

"It's alright sweetie. I doubt you'll get another chance," Axel replied with a grimace and patted her on the head. "Coming Rox?"

"Yeah, you go. I'll catch up."

"Got it."

"This was fun. We should do this again sometime," Larxene decided with a grin as she collected all her hair stuff.

Roxas grinned as he picked up the cups left lying around. "Definitely. Just not when Xemnas is around."

"Oh…. We could include him next time," Larxene murmured thoughtfully.

They both looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nah."

The End~

Wow, 29 pages! I can't believe it. I even scrapped a heap too.

This was written for Primal-Fury on DeviantART. It's a birthday gift. I hope you enjoyed it all as well. I had fun writing it. :)


End file.
